


Shirtless Zevrab

by Evalyne



Series: Abandoned Sanctuary [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalyne/pseuds/Evalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha i was not allowed to draw him below the waistline my husband's orders. My inked draft of Zevran without his tattoos (minis the face)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shirtless Zevrab

**Author's Note:**

> haha i was not allowed to draw him below the waistline my husband's orders. My inked draft of Zevran without his tattoos (minis the face)


End file.
